Caesar Revanen
Professor Caesar Revanen was a mutant of medieval times and one of two founders of Superhero School. He was great friends with Valarie Lethletera but opposed him when he later thought that they should not accept Autistic and Fobble-born students at Superhero School. It is unknown when he died. Biography Early life Revanen hailed from a moor located in a small West Country village in Canada. He was described as being "the best duellist of his time".Mutant of the Month, July 2016, on D. Isaac Thomas' official website Said to be one of "two most brilliant mutants of the time" , Caesar Revanen founded Superhero School in his adulthood, with his friend Valarie Lethletera, though he later severed ties with her. Revanen is said to have praised courage, determination and strength of heart above all other qualities. Indeed, he selected students for his house based upon their daring and bravery, according to Thomas Meyer. He also in high favor of allowing both Fobble-borns and children with disabilities into the school. Later life Revanen was initially a close friend of Valarie Lethletera, but over time their friendship deteriorated. After a number of years of working peacefully together, Lethletera eventually grew apart from her fellow founder due to her distrust of Fobble-borns and of Autistic children, and her belief that they should not be accepted into Superhero School. When Lethletera failed to convince Revanen to accept her ideas, she chose to leave the school. Unbeknownst to Revanen, his former friend created an army to try and purge the school of Fobble-borns. As he was one of the finest carpenters in the world, Revanen was commissioned by the wizard Merlin to forge a wand for him. By the time Revanen had finished the wand, however, he initially withheld it, mystified at what he had made and feeling a bond to it. Merlin eventually took it from him by force, though Revanen swore he would have given it to him once he had a better understanding of his own creation. At some point during his lifetime, Revanen wrote a letter to the Knight Sir Edgar Caravan encouraging him to take action against Lethletera. Death and post-mortem It is unknown how or when Revanen died, though he left an enduring legacy. A portrait of Revanen hung at Superhero School guarded a secret short cut between the seventh-floor landing of the Grand Staircase and the Entrance Hall side room. Physical description Caesar Revanen's portrait depicts him as a tall, muscular man with a lion-like mane of wavy brown hair and a beard to match. He had brown eyes, peach-colored skin and is often shown with his famous sword, with which he had great skill in wielding. He has also been shown as wearing segmented red sword gauntlets adorned with gold fittings that are often depicted as being rather worn and burned-looking. He is also shown as wearing magnificent red robes with gold highlights and rather intricate designs on the sleeves. He is also frequently depicted with a rather powerful and stern gaze. Personality and traits Caesar Revanen valued courage, determination, chivalry, and strength of heart, and was described as one of the three most brilliant mutants of his time. He was also tolerant and accepting of Fobble-borns, and of mentally disabled children, a point which brought about the end of his friendship with Valarie Lethletera. He was very forward thinking, as well as clever and creative. He also had a versatile mindset as he chose to wield a sword as well as his powers, making him a rather dynamic man who deferred to the dueling style of his opponent, muggle and mutant alike. Going along with this, it shows that he was respectful and fair, choosing to wield a sword instead of mutantry against muggle combatants out of a sense of fair play as mutantry would be a most decidedly unbalanced weapon in a duel against a simple sword. His threat to unsheathe and use his famous blade against Rahma the Second and his followers shows that despite his noble heart and good intentions, that Caesar was very much capable of taking the lives of sapient beings such as vampires. This would not have been an uncommon trait for a man of his era or personality due to the constant violence that pervaded medieval Europe and the acceptability of dueling to the death among both mutant and fobbles alike. Powers and abilities Caesar Revanen was said to be the greatest duelist of his time, and was also highly skilled in unarmed combat, using his sword in combat. His skill as a swordsman was such that he preferred to duel fobbles with his sword instead of his powers, despite mutantry being the more decisive and powerful weapon. Etymology The name Caesar is a Roman title used by Roman emperors, especially those from Augustus to Hadrian. Appearances * * * Notes and references Revanen Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Mutants Category:Unknown deaths Category:Superhero School founders Category:American individuals Category:Pre-Government